


Family Pride

by lil_lavender_boi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1850s, 1950s, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Cowboy Group, Cowboy Hats, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Started as a school project, Wayward Ones, enjoy, incognito gays, now its a fanfic, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_lavender_boi/pseuds/lil_lavender_boi
Summary: Claire is reviewing her family tree for a school project, she talks to her parents who reveal her family to her. She finds out it's a lot gayer than everyone once thought.
Relationships: Amelia Novak/Jimmy Novak, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Family Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a school theatre project, turned into a cool concept that I really liked so if you guys want more, I'd be happy to continue the story! Ether the Wayward ones or 1950s Donna/Jody story. 
> 
> Working on the outline for several fanfics (one is actually almost done) so it might take a bit but I love the storyline so I'd happily write it.
> 
> It's also structured like a play. I apologize but I'm not fixing it.

_Interlude_

_Curtains open_ _to_ _Claire’s home_

_We open to Claire’s parents sitting at a table reading_ _. Claire enters_ _wearing her platform boots and_ _holding a paper._

Claire: Mom? Dad? What's our family tree look like? 

_Her parents_ _look_ _up then to each other. Her dad takes a breath._

Claire’s Dad: Well, mines a little messy, lotta blank spots. 

Claire’s Mom: Yes, and I don’t know anything beyond my grandparents. 

Claire: I need anything- anything that’s cool. 

_Her parents look at each other, unsure but shrug._

Claire’s Dad: Alright! Well, we can start with my family. I can trace it back to a cowboy group, a quite famous one, which I only know one story that was true about their adventures. They were called the Wayward Ones. 

_Lights out._

_Claire’s family exits stage left._

_Scene change, Wild West pub music begins._

_Entering stage right is Deanie Boy, Bullseye Blue, Lil’ Sammy, and Bitty Boy Jack_

_Claire’s Dad continues to monologue although off stage._

Our bloodline began with their leader Deanie Boy’s little brother, Lil’ Sammy, however, my family said this was his favorite story. See it started as most of their stories do, at a bar. 

_A woman winks at Deanie Boy, he tips his cowboy hat to her curtly but wears a goofy smile, Bullseye Blue glares at him, giving him a small shove. Deanie Boy straightens up with a snicker before taking a seat. They sit in the order as they entered, left to right. Bitty Boy Jack is in awe of the tavern._

Jack: I like it here! The lights are all pretty~! Can we stay for a bit? 

Dean: No argument here! _(He looks over to the woman at the bar)_

 _Cas glares (_ _glarefully_ _) at Dean, who_ _sticks his tongue out teasingly at him_ _._

_Sam laughs awkwardly_ _. He clears his throat._

Sam: So get this- uh- the bank doesn't have protection, like any so it should be easy to rob.

Claire: I’m sorry- **THE** **WHAT?!**

_Record scratch- everything freezes_ _. Lights go off_ _. Spot on Claire’s Dad who has appeared on stage right._

Claire’s Dad: Oh yeah, they were outlaws, real good ones too. They weren’t famous for good reasons sweetie, they were cowboys. _(Pause.)_ Anyway- 

_Spot off._

_Claire’s Dad is off-stage once again._

_Music starts_ _again_ _and lights slowly fade in._

Dean: Well, I think we should head out at dusk, break-in during the night, Cas and I can do the actual breaking-in, you load up the money on the horses and Jack is the lookout, he'll make a distraction if things get messy. Got it? 

_Bitty Boy Jack seems distracted, completely spacing out when Bullseye Blue nudges him with his foot._

Jack: Huh? Oh, uh... sure? 

_Deanie Boy sighs dramatically. Bullseye Blue kicks him under the table._

_Lights out._

_Lights fade in to see the outline of_ _Bullseye Blue, Lil’ Sammy, and Bitty Boy Jack outside_ _a big building._

Claire’s Dad: They moved in on the bank that night. 

_Lights come up, there are purple and blue lights to show it's dark. Bullseye Blue is pacing,_ _Bitty Boy Jack is playing with a Cup-and-Ball, and Lil’ Sammy looks uncomfortable and nervous._

Sam _(clearing his throat)_ : Ahem- uh, I’m sure he just got held up. 

Cas _(glaring at him)_ : Oh- I’m **sure** he got _“held up”_ _(scoff)_

Sam: I- uh- I’m sure he’s not doing **that** -! 

Cas: He’s certainly forgotten this though! So he must be **doing** something! 

Sam _(stuttering)_ : I- Maybe he- You know he probably is just- 

Jack _(cheering)_ : I did it! I got the balls in the cup! _(He looks up to Sam proudly)_

 _Sam looks to Cas who looks_ _angry and disgusted_ _._

Sam _(laughing nervously)_ : It-it's **one** ball, Jack, just "I got _the_ ball in the cup.” 

_There are_ _running_ _footsteps off_ _stage when Deanie Boy enters stage left._ _He is carrying a bag which he_ _puts it over his shoulder_ _._

Dean _(out of breath)_ : S-Sorry I’m late. 

_Cas snarls at him and huffs dramatically, turning his back to him and crossing his arms petulantly._

Sam: Where have you been, man? 

Dean _(a little too defensive):_ None of your business! C’mon Cas, Jack, go keep a lookout. 

_Jack nods, exiting stage left._

_Cas begrudgingly follows Dean._

_Sam is left alone and speechless._

Sam: I’ll just.... _(sigh)_ wait here then. 

_Blackout._

_We fade back in to see Dean and Cas entering the bank. There's a bunch of bags of money piled up in the_ _corners._

_Cas opens a window and immediately throws one of the money bags out._

_Dean stares at him in c_ _o_ _nfusion._ _Throughout the scene Dean keeps handing_ _Cas_ _money bags- Cas angrily keeps throwing them out._

Dean: What pissed you off? 

Cas: **_You_**. We made plans, Dean, you were late. 

Dean: I know, I know, I’m sorry- 

Cas _(trying to sound like he doesn’t care but obviously cares a lot)_ : I don’t care, don’t care at- _(he picks up a large money bag)_ **all** **!** ( _He throws_ _the_ _large_ _money bag extremely hard_ _out the window_ _,_ _you_ _can_ _hear Sam’s yelp_ _._ _Cas winces.)_ Sorry, Sam. 

Sam _(_ _offstage,_ _pained and strained)_ : It’s fine! 

Dean: You’re obviously pissed. Is this really only about me being late? 

_Cas crosses his arms._

Cas _(trying to sound nonchalant but once again, not succeeding)_ : What were you doing? 

Sam _(_ _offstage_ _)_ : Hey, guys? 

Dean: I was getting this. _(_ _Dean_ _takes off the bag and pulls out_ _the_ _white cowboy hat_ _._ _He places it on Cas’s_ _head)_ Happy Birthday, Cas. 

Claire _(_ _offstage)_ : Wait wait wait- 

_Freeze_

you're telling me cowboys celebrate birthdays? 

Claire’s Dad: This is how it was always told to me, Claire. 

Claire: Just sayin- it’s sus. 

Claire’s Dad: It’s not ‘ _sus_ ’! They were very close! Now, where was I? Oh yes! 

_Unfreeze_

Cas: You- you remembered... I thought you forgot... 

Dean _(chuckling_ _)_ : Please, forget a birthday?! I am many things, but forgetful is not one! 

Sam _(_ _offstage_ _)_ : Guys? Uh- might wanna hurry up! 

Cas: I-I didn’t get you anything!

Claire: Wait-!

_Freeze again_

Why would Bullseye Blue get Deanie Boy something if it's his birthday? 

Claire’s dad: Oh... um... gee, I don’t know... my mistake.

Claire's Mom: You're just so used to saying it, it just slipped in huh?

_Claire's Dad does a Jim from the Office stare to Claire, she laughs._

Cas _(while fixing_ _his hat)_ _:_ I thought you went to hook up with that woman from the bar. 

Sam _(_ _offstage_ _)_ : Guys! Guys I can see Jack coming back- we have enough money bags! 

Dean: C’mon you know me better than that- I wouldn’t leave you for some one-night stand! 

Sam _(still_ _offstage_ _but_ _getting_ _closer)_ : Hey guys! We need to go now! 

_Dean and Cas perk up finally. Dean and Cas smirk at each other._

Dean: We good now? You willing to help us get out of this? 

Cas: I suppose, I am your huckleberry, after all. 

_Lights out._

_Claire’s Dad is holding_ _the white_ _cowboy hat._ _It older, slightly_ _faded._

Claire’s Dad: This is the exact hat. _(He handed it to_ _Claire.)_

_Claire inspects_ _the hat,_ _finding a little note inside._ _She goes wide-eyed and_ _almost chokes_ _._

Claire: Uh... _(she laughs.)_ Dad... Dad, this says, ‘To my angelic _lover boy_. Happy Anniversary.’ 

Claire’s Dad: What?! _(He snatches the note. Claire’s Mom peaks over his shoulder, she laughs.)_

Claire’s Mom _(teasing)_ : So,... they weren’t just roommates? 

_Claire’s Dad_ _rereads the note over and over._

Claire’s Dad: Maybe- maybe it was a tease? 

Claire _(extremely sarcastic)_ : Yes, because you call your friends _‘lover boy’_ as a tease in a totally teasing anniversary note that only they will see. _(She laughs_ _as she snatches back the hat and note.)_ Well, I’m definitely going to be telling, my class, about **this** **!**

_Claire’s Dad is confused_ _, seems to be piecing together_ _and coming to terms with the fact that everything fits_ _together so_ _well_ _and he just never_ _saw it._

Claire’s Mom: Well, I’m sure my story won’t be as interesting, but my grandma always told me about my grandfather, my mom Alex and auntie Patience. It was when Alex was only 11 and auntie Patience was only 8. 

_Blackout_

_‘_ _Rockin_ _Robin’_ _plays in the background_

_Alex_ _and Patience are_ _dancing_ _to the chorus as Donna Dearest is cooking at the stove. She snickers at seeing_ _the kids dance their way around the kitchen_ _._

_Claire's mom keeps monologing even though she is off the stage._

Claire’s Mom: Now see, granny Alex and auntie Patience were adopted since great-grandma Donna and great-grandpa Jo couldn’t have kids. 

Claire’s Dad _(cutting in)_ : Amelia! You never told me your mom and aunt were adopted. 

Claire’s Mom: Oh? Hm, I guess not. Always something new to learn about each other hon’! (she pats his hand lovingly) Now how my mom always told me this was that great-grandma Donna was preparing for my auntie Patience's 9th birthday. They didn’t have the money for a big birthday bash like kids have now, so they were just making some cupcakes. Great-grandpa Jo always got home at 6 o’clock pm. 

_We_ _hear a door open and close._

Jo: Oh~, something smells good! What are you cooking Dearest? 

Donna: Hello honey! I’m making cupcakes! For Patience's birthday tomorrow! 

Jo _(drawn out and obviously teasing)_ : Oh, her birthday? Oh- dear me, I must have forgotten! 

Patience: It’s ok, daddy! 

_Jo laughs, pulling Patience close in a half hug._

Jo: Sweet baby girl, you know I’d never forget. 

_They set down_ _a gift, wrapped quite neatly._ _Patience goes to rip it open when Jo stops her._

Ah- ah- ah-! Not until after dinner. Your mom worked very hard on that. 

_The girls nod._

_They act along with what Claire’s mom says._

Claire’s Mom: They had dinner, which was auntie Patience’s favorite, obviously since it was her birthday. They opened her gift from great-grandpa Jo, which was a phonograph, or a little record player. 

It was cute, she still has it. 

Claire: That must have been expensive. What did great-grandpa Jo do? 

Claire’s Mom: Well, he was a cop! Actually, I have his old police jacket. Great- granny Donna always felt bad that I never got to meet him. _(She_ _mozzies_ _off stage before quickly coming back.)_ Here it is! And a picture of him. 

_Claire holds up the jacket, she looks at her mom._

Claire: So- grandpa Jo, he was uh, kinda short for a guy, huh? 

Claire’s Mom: Oh, most definitely, great-granny Donna always said those jerks at the police station called him ladyboy. 

_Claire takes the photo, looking at her mom then at the photo again. She undid the back of the frame and pulled out the photo. She analyzed_ _the front then flipped it over. Her face dropped._

Claire: M-Mom... did great-granny Donna call great-grandpa Jo, Jody at all? 

Claire’s Mom: Yes, yes now that I think about it, she did, only after great-grandpa Jo passed... she also called him... a her... 

_Claire’s mom blinks._

Claire’s Dad: You know... In the earlier 1950s, women would cross-dress as men, to make more money... and become independent. 

Claire’s Mom: _No_... No there’s no way... 

Claire _(rapidly writing notes)_ : Call grandma Alex- I need ANSWERS! THIS IS JUICY! 

_Claire’s Mom calls Alex, it rings, and_ _an_ _older woman answers._

Alex: Hello, baby! How was your day? 

Claire’s Mom: MOM! Hi! Uh- quick question. It’ll sound crazy BUT- was uh, was grandpa Jo, a woman named Jody? 

_Pause._

Alex: I thought you knew? Yes, grandMA Jody and grandma Donna ran away when they were grown, then Jody agreed to be the male presenting so they could buy property and make money. Of course, in that time period, independent women was taboo, almost completely unheard of. But independent women who were lesbians? They’d be put to death, or conversion therapy, so tortured death. 

_Claire’s Mom blinks, stammering in shock._

I coulda swore I told you this... 

Claire’s Mom: Well- you didn’t! _(She sighs)_ Thanks, mom... love you. 

_Claire’s Mom hangs up and palms her face. Claire’s Dad leans forward._

Claire’s Dad (the smuggest of smug smiles): So... they weren’t roommates? 

_Claire’s Mom stares at him and they all crack up and start laughing._

_Blackout._

_Fade back in, Claire is in center stage wearing the old police jacket, white cowboy_ _hat,_ _and once again, her_ _platform boots_ _\- which are now_ _covered with painted-on_ _rainbow_ _s_ _._

Claire (nervous): Ahem, uh. My family tree is spotty, but it starts with this hat. 

_She presents the white cowboy hat._

It- it... 

_She takes a deep breath, quickly standing up straight._

It belonged to a famous cowboy, the brother-in-law to my great-great-great-great-grandfather, back in the 1850s, name Lil’ Sammy. The hat belonged to Bullseye Blue, a gunslinger, bank robbing, sleazy cowboy! Who- 

_She presented the note. Cocky and proud._

Was in a committed relationship with Deanie Boy, another cowboy, and the brother of Lil’ Sammy! To quote directly. ‘To my angelic **lover boy**. Happy **Anniversary**.’ 

_She place_ _s_ _the note back in its little hiding place in the hat. She then took off the jacket and presented_ _it to the crowd._

As for my mom's side? Well, my mom's mom was adopted by a kind couple along with another girl who became her adoptive sister! My great-grandMA was a cop in the 1950s- _‘BUT WAIT’_ I hear you cry! 

_She’s getting dramatic and moving around in her excitement._

_'_ _Women weren’t allowed to be cops_ _in_ _those times_ _!’_ Well to that I present that my great-grandma changed her name from Jody to Jo, and pretended to be a male. Now that would bring a whole other issue, now my great-grandparents would appear as two gay men - BUT WAIT that’s not true! In fact- they appeared as a straight couple! How is that possible? Well ladies, gent, non-binary friends? They were lesbians! Clever ones too! As a _‘male’_ , _‘Jo’_ could buy property and make lots of money and no one ever caught on, thanks to this jacket covering up her chest! 

My family may not be a clear solid line, it may not be full of actors or extremely famous people, but they are something I am- very obviously- 

_She gestures to her platform boots and presents them with a stomp of her foot._

Very, VERY proud of! 


End file.
